Ratiganin märkä uni
by RealSouthpaw
Summary: Mitä tapahtui ennen kuin hiirestä ja rotasta tuli veriviholliset? Kummallakin on lämpimiä muistoja toisistaa, mutta millaisia? Tämä tarina antaa vastauksen ainakin siihen miksi Basililla on Ratiganin kuva kotonaan takanreunuksella.


**Title:** Ratiganin märkä uni

**Author:** Southpaw

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Hahmot kuuluvat Walt Disneylle, mutta ficci ja teksti itsessään ovat minun käsialaani.

**A/N:** Kaverini pyysi ficciä joululahjaksi ja kysyin tietysti onko toivomuksia ficin sisällön ja kaiken muun suhteen. Erään sisäpiirin vitsin pohjalta kaveri sitten pyysi ficciä, jossa Ratigan ja Basil tuntevat vetoa toisiinsa, sillä ainakin Ratigan on koko ajan lääppimässä Basilia Disneyn elokuvassa ja lisäksi Basil itsekin pitää Ratiganin kuvaa takanreunuksella. Senhän on pakko merkitä että vihollisten välillä on rakkautta eikö vain? Tässä nyt sitten on valmis ficci Ratiganin ja Basilin kielletystä rakkaudesta. Pahoittelen, että loppu on melko hätäisesti kirjoitettu, sillä totta kai lahja piti saada aattoiltaan mennessä valmiiksi, joten sen kanssa tuli hieman kiire. Kieltämättä tämä on kyllä muutenkin aika jäätävä yritys ensimmäiseksi yaoi ficiksi ikinä. Nauttikaa.

==oOo==  
-

Lontoon kostea, sumuinen yö levittäytyi ikkunan toisella puolella, suoraan Ratiganin verkkokalvoille. Kuten aina iltaisin, professori oli nytkin juuttunut huoneensa ikkunan eteen, katsomaan ulos, muistelemaan menneitä ja ajattelemaan omiaan. Kuten tavallista, myös Bakerkadun Basililla oli oma paikkansa hänen ajatuksissaan. Hiirietsivästä oli ajan myötä kasvanut hänelle jokapäiväinen murhe, ei pelkästään siksi että hiirellä oli pakkomielle saada hänet telkien taakse vaan myös salaisuuden takia. Hänellä ja Basililla kun oli salaisuus, jota ainakaan Ratigan ei tahtonut kertoa kenellekään. Tuo salaisuus huoletti häntä Basilin tapauksessa kaikista eniten, sillä Basil voisi hyvinkin käyttää tuota asiaa katalasti hyväkseen, houkutellakseen hänet ansaan. Vuosien aikana etsivä ei toki ollut edes uhkaillut asialla, mutta mikään ei silti estäisi Basilia tekemästä niin, jos tämä tahtoisi. Basil oli muutenkin jo niskan päällä tässä heidän kissa ja hiiri leikissään, joka oli jatkunut luoja ties kuinka kauan.

Raskaasti huokaisten, Ratigan veti verhot ikkunansa eteen ja kääntyi huoneeseensa päin. Huone oli melko karulla tavalla kalustettu, vain vanha kulunut sänky keskellä huonetta ja seinustalla oli kirjoituspöytä tuoleineen, sekä kaksi kirjahyllyä, jotka notkuivat kaikenlaista vuosien varrella kerääntynyttä roinaa, kirjoista aina vanhoihin kolikkoihin. Väsyneenä rotta kömpi kuluneeseen sänkyyn ja käpertyi pieneksi keräksi. Sivusta katsova ihminen olisi hyvinkin voinut pitää pukuun sonnustautunutta, nukkumaan käpertyvää rottaa söpönä, mutta todellisuudessa Ratigan oli kaikkea muuta kuin söpö. Edelleen omissa mietteissään, Ratigan vajosi hitaasti syvään uneen, kuten niin monena iltana aiemminkin, pitkän päivän jälkeen.

_Ratigan suuntasi pitkin koulun käytäviä, oppilasvilinän halki kohti oikeaa luokkaa. Rotta oli jo nuorena päässyt, alun perin hiirilapsille tarkoitettuun kouluun, mutta hyvillä suhteilla sai kaikenlaista aikaan ja niin Ratigan oli samassa koulussa monen muun hiirilapsen kanssa. Ainoa ongelma koulunkännissä kuitenkin oli se, että hän oli rotta. Aluksi häntä oli kiusattu siitä. Kun hän sitten vanhetessaan oli kasvanut hieman isommaksi kuin muut, häntä oli alettu pelätä ja vältellä. Asiaa eivät yhtään helpottaneet oppilaiden vanhemmat, jotka olivat kaikki ennakkoluuloisia rottia kohtaan. Koska ennakkoluulo oli tarttunut lapsiinkin, koulussa liikkui huhuja siitä, että kaikilla rotilla oli pimeä puoli, joka teki heistä tappajia tiukan tilanteen tullen. Ja että heillä oli tapana varastaa muilta silloin kun tilaisuus tarjoutui. Tämäkin antoi muille oppilaille syytä vältellä häntä ja jos Ratigan oli sattunut unohtamaan kynänsä aamulla kotiin, ei kukaan muu oppilas suostunut jotain omista kynistään lainaamaan. Niinpä Ratigan siis oli ollut aina syrjitty, juuri sen vuoksi että oli sattunut syntymään rotaksi. Ei ollut väliä mitä hän teki, muiden silmissä hän oli silti rotta eikä siksi kuulunut muiden joukkoon._

_Tapansa mukaan, Ratigan istui takariviin, minne hän oli aina hakeutunut kun häntä oli alettu lajinsa vuoksi syrjiä. Takarivissä hän sai olla rauhassa. Hän tunsi olevansa ikään kuin suojassa muiden syyttäviltä, tuomitsevilta tai vihaisilta katseilta, sillä muiden oppilaiden katseet suuntautuivat opettajaan, joka pian tulisi luokkaan ja aloittaisi tunnin. Ratiganin lisäksi taka-rivissä istuisi vain Basil, joka samalla tavoin oli yksinäinen. Tai ei nyt ihan samalla tavalla syrjitty ja kiusattu kuin Ratigan, mutta yksinäinen oman tiensä kulkija kuitenkin. Basilia ei kiusattu, eikä syrjitty, mutta nuori hiiri viihtyi kuitenkin muuten vain yksin ja kieltäytyi aina leikeistä, illanvietoista ja muista tapahtumista, mihin muut häntä pyysivät. Basilia pidettiin luokan fiksuimpana ja kaiken lisäksi, tytötkin vielä tuntuivat olevan heikkoina häneen. Eikä Ratigan nähnyt siihen syytä. Basilhan oli ihan tavallinen. Mitä erikoista tytöt hänessä näkivät? _

_Kuten tavallista, vain vähän aikaa sen jälkeen kun Ratigan oli päässyt paikalleen, myös Basil tuli luokkaan ja suuntasi vakiopaikalleen Ratiganin vieressä olevalle paikalle. Muiden ihailevat katseet seurasivat hiirinuorukaista, olihan tuo nyt sentään fiksu ja luokan paras oppilas. Ratigan taas sai pelokkaita, vihaisia ja halveksivia katseita kuten aina. Tylsistyneenä Ratigan alkoi piirrellä epämääräistä suttua edessään olevaan paperiin kun taas Basil kaivoi tuttuun tapaansa laukustaan kirjan jota alkoi lukea. Hiirinuorukainen otti opiskelunsa perin vakavasti ja samoin Ratigan, toisin kuin muut oppilaat. Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen odottelun jälkeen, opettaja kuitenkin suvaitsi saapua ja aloitti tunnin pidettyään nimenhuudon. Opettajan alkaessa puhua, Ratigan keskittyi vain kuuntelemaan, katse tiiviisti taululla ja teki muistiinpanoja samaan tahtiin kuin opettaja vain ehti selittää ja näytti samalla asiaa havainnollistavia kalvoja._

_Äkisti Ratiganin huomio kääntyi tunnista kuitenkin johonkin varsin muualle, hänen tuntiessaan kipeän tökkäisyn kyljessään. Hetken ajan rotan teki mieli rähähtää ja kysyä kuka sen oli tehnyt, sen nuo typerät oppilaat olisivat ansainneetkin, eli saada todellisen syyn pelätä häntä. Pian Ratigan kuitenkin huomasi Basilin nojautuneen hieman häntä päin ja ojentavan hänelle jotakin lappua. Ilmeisesti nuorukainen oli tökännyt häntä sormellaan kiinnittääkseen hänen huomionsa. Ratiganin viikset värisivät hieman, mutta lopulta rotta otti lapun uteliaana ja aukaisi sen silmiensä eteen. Opettaja oli tottunut siihen, että Basil ja Ratigan, peräpulpetin pojat eivät yleensä pitäneet elämää tunnilla, joten opettaja ei lainkaan osannut aavistaa, poikien välistä lappuviestintää sillä hetkellä._

_ "Minulla olisi ehdotus… No, liittyen naisiin. Oletko kiinnostunut kuulemaan tarkemmin?" _

_Lapussa luki lyhyesti. Ratigan vilkaisi Basilia, joka katseellaan tarkkaili häntä ja lopulta rotta nyökkäsi lyhyesti. Eipä hän kai mitään siinä häviäisi. Tokihan naiset Ratiganin kaltaista nuorta rottaa kiinnostivat kovastikin. Hän vain ei kiinnostanut naisia. Luulisi kenen tahansa naisen haluavan itselleen vahvan rottamiehen, kuten Ratigan, eikö vain? Basil alkoi nyökkäyksen jälkeen oitis kirjoittaa uutta lappua, kun taas Ratigan keskittyi sillä välin kirjoittamaan muistiinpanoja, vaikka huomio olikin nyt suuntautunut kokonaan muualle kuin tuntiin ja sen aiheeseen. Pian rotta sai pöydälleen, uuden, hieman pitemmän paperin, jossa Basil selitti ideansa._

_ "Olen jo pitkään miettinyt miltä tuntuisi olla naisen kanssa… hmm, hieman läheisemmin. En kuitenkaan vielä uskaltautuisi kokeilemaan, joten ehkä voisimme kokeilla näin miesten kesken? Vain me kaksi…"_

_Lappu oli lyhyt ja olisi voinut jäädä epäselväksi tarkoituksensa vuoksi, mutta Ratigan tajusi kyllä oitis, mitä Basil ajoi takaa. Olihan hän itsekin toki miettinyt miltä sellainen Basilin mainitsema läheisyys, seksi nimittäin, tuntuisi. Mikäpä olisi turvallisempi tapa kokeilla kuin toisen miehen kanssa? Basilin ehdotuksessa oli järkeä, sillä eihän mies voinut tulla raskaaksikaan. Lisäksi lapussa oli kohta joka sai Ratiganin palasina olevan itsetunnon hieman parempaan kasaan. Miesten kesken… Voisiko se tarkoittaa, että Basil suhtautui häneen eri tavalla kuin muut? Voisiko se tarkoittaa että hän oli Basilille kuin kuka tahansa hiiri, eikä rotta kuten muille?_

_Kauan Ratiganin ei tarvinnut miettiä. Nopeasti rotta tarttui kynäänsä ja kirjoitti vastauksen Basilin lapun taakse, kunnes sitten ojensi sen takaisin toiselle. _

_ "Nähdään koulun jälkeen poikien pukuhuoneessa."_

_Lapussa luki lyhyesti. Ratigan näki Basilin silmien liikkuvan hänen lukiessaan myöntyviä sanoja, ennen kuin sitten kääntyi hänen puoleensa ja virnisti hyväksyvästi. Ratigan virnisti epävarmana takaisin ja koetti suunnata huomionsa tämän jälkeen takaisin tuntiin. _

_Loppu koulupäivä sujui varsin rauhallisesti, mutta mitä viimeisen tunnin ollessa jo lopuillaan, Ratigan tunsi olonsa varsin hermostuneeksi. Olikohan sittenkään ollut järkevää suostua Basilin ehdotukseen? Kello soi ja Ratiganin viikset värähtivät hermostuneesti. Nyt oli enää myöhäistä katua. Basil nousi hänen vieressään olevalta paikaltaan ja suuntasi Ratiganiin katsomatta ulos luokasta. Ehkäpä hänellä olisikin käynyt tuuri ja Basil olisi päivän aikana unohtanut koko jutun? Raskaasti huokaisten Ratigan nousi paikaltaan ja suuntasi käytävälle ja sen jälkeen muiden oppilaiden perässä kohti uloskäyntejä. Ennen pääovea Ratigan kuitenkin kääntyi eräälle käytävälle. Kukaan ei ihmetellyt, mihin rotta suuntasi, sillä kaikki tiesivät missä Ratiganin kaappi oli ja osasivat välttää menemästä edes sen lähelle. Niinpä Ratigan pääsi vaivatta kaapilleen, viemään kirjat ja muut tavarat sinne, ennen kuin suuntasi käytävän perälle ja livahti kenenkään sen kummemmin asiaa huomioimatta poikien pukuhuoneeseen joka oli kuitenkin tyhjillään._

_Raskaasti huokaisten Ratigan istuutui seinustalla olevalle penkille. Kaipa Basil oli tosiaan unohtanut koko jutun. Hiljaisena Ratigan kuitenkin päätti odottaa vielä ja syventyi mietteisiinsä. Basililla olisi 10 minuuttia aikaa ja sitten hän lähtisi, ellei hiirtä kuuluisi paikalle. Viisi minuuttia kului madellen ja kyllästyneenä Ratigan seurasi kuinka hänen taskukellonsa sekuntiviisari kulki eteenpäin, kierroksen toisensa jälkeen. Lopulta ovi aukesi ja Ratigan näki Basilin astuvan sisään._

"_Hyvä että olet täällä. Luulin jo sinun lähteneen." hiirinuorukainen sanoi ja näytti aidosti helpottuneelta. Joko tämä oli Basilille erityisen tärkeä asia tai sitten hän oli aivan yhtä utelias harjoittelemaan miten hommat sujuisivat kun pitäisi olla joskus naisen kanssa sängyssä. Basil kääntyi vielä varmuuden vuoksi lukitsemaan oven, ennen kuin kääntyi Ratiganin puoleen ja alkoi riisua._

"_Vaatteet pois ystäväiseni." Basil virnisti, eikä Ratiganilla ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin suostua. Nyt oli liian myöhäistä enää peruakaan. Molemmat riisuivat vaatteensa alta aikayksikön, mutta mitään tunnetta tilanteessa ei kuitenkaan ollut. Kumpikaan ei erityisemmin tuntenut vetoa toiseen. Kyse oli vain siitä miltä tuntuisi olla naisen kanssa ja sitä olisi testattava toisen miehen kanssa. Ratiganin kanssa kovin moni hiirityttö ei varmasti tositoimiin suostuisi._

"_Tuota… kumpi on ensin nainen?" Ratigan kysyi epäröiden. Hänestä tuntui tyhmältä vain seisoa tässä töllistelemässä Basilia, mutta hän ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan olisi siinä tilanteessa tehnyt. Ratiganin oli pakko myöntää Basilin olevan vartaloltaan ihan hyvän näköinen, joskin hiiri oli hintelämpi kuin hän oli luullut. Basilkin oli näköjään hetkeksi unohtunut katselemaan Ratigania, mutta rotan kysymys kuitenkin havahdutti Basilin ajatuksistaan._

"_No… ellei sinulla ole mitään sitä vastaan niin minä voisin olla mies ensin? Mene sinä vaikka tuohon penkille makaamaan…" Basil sanoi. Ratigan nielaisi huomaamattomasti, mutta noudatti kuitenkin Basilin ohjeita ja asettui penkille makaamaan. Rotta oli hermostunut, mutta ainoa mistä sen saattoi nähdä, olivat vain hieman normaali enemmän pörhistyneet niskakarvat. Basil ei kuitenkaan tajunnut Ratiganin hermostusta tai ei vain ollut huomaavinaan. Rauhallisesti hiirinuorukainen asettui Ratiganin jalkojen väliin, jääden sitten hetkeksi miettimään. Oudolla tavalla tilanne kiihotti Ratigania, mutta toistaiseksi rotta piti kuitenkin ajatuksensa kurissa. Eihän hän nyt miehen kosketuksesta voinut kiihottua eihän? Sehän oli kerrassaan luonnotonta. Basil puraisi huultaan mietteissään, kunnes lopulta nosti Ratiganin takamusta hieman ylemmäs, mikä ei kyllä ihan helppoa ollut ottaen huomioon, että Ratigan oli jo nyt kaikin puolin paljon kookkaampi kuin Basil voisi varmaan ikinä olla._

"_Oletko valmis?" Basil varmisti Ratiganilta, joka nyökkäsi vain lyhyesti. Hän ei kyllä nyt rupeaisi perumaan. Basil voisi alkaa pelkuriksi, mutta hän ei. Hän ei tahtonut olla pelkuri, ettei Basilkin alkaisi kiusata häntä, nyt kun näytti siltä, että Basil oli ainoa, joka edes jollain tapaa piti häntä siedettävänä._

_Ilman minkäänlaista varovaisuutta, Basil työntyi armotta sisään, Ratiganin kokemattomaan takapuoleen, kirvoittaen rotan suusta hiljaisen murahduksen, joka kuitenkin johtui enemmän kivusta kuin nautinnosta._

"_Helvetti. Etkö voi olla edes vähän varovaisempi? Tuo ei tunnu mukavalta." Ratigan murisi ja katsoi Basilia synkästi. Hiirinuorukaisen kasvoilla oli hieman hämmästynyt ilme, jonka tilalle pian levisi se ilme, joka Basililla oli yleensä tunneillakin kun tämä mietti hankalaa matematiikan tehtävää tai mielenkiintoista kysymystä._

"_Minä luulin että se olisi mukavaa noin vain…" Basil mietti ääneen ja vetäytyi ulos, istuutuen hetkeksi penkille miettimään ongelmaa. Ongelma oli ratkaistava, mutta miten? Lopulta Basil koki ahaa-elämyksen ja poika tönäisi istuvaan asentoon nousseen Ratiganin takaisin makaamaan. _

"_Haaa! Nyt minä keksin sen." Basil innostui, alkaen jälleen työntyä Ratiganin sisään. Rotta oli aikeissa pysäyttää hiiren siihen paikkaan, mutta pysähtyikin itse, tajutessaan, että tällä kertaa tuntui erilaiselta. Basil nimittäin hoiti homman nyt rauhallisesti ja hitaammin. Toki se sattui, mutta kipua lievitti kuitenkin Basilin käsi, jonka poika oli vienyt sivelemään ja koskettelemaan Ratiganin ala-vatsaa. Tietämättä miten tuohon olisi oikein pitänyt reagoida, Ratigan ei kyennyt kuin katsomaan Basilia, tiedostaen vain hämärästi kuinka hiiren käsi lähestyi hänen arinta kohtaansa._

"_Tuntuuko yhtään paremmalta?" Basil kysyi, eikä Ratigan kyennyt hämmentyneenä kuin nyökkäämään. Kyllä, tuntui paremmalta. Paljon paremmalta. Tietämättä mitä sanoa, Ratigan oli jähmettynyt katsomaan Basilin kasvoja, jotka innostuksen vuoksi näyttivät lähes psykoottisilta, hiiren liikkuessa edestakaisin hänen tiukassa ja atleettisessa takapuolessaan. Siitä atleettisesta tosin saattoi olla montaa mieltä, mutta Ratigan itse piti kuitenkin itseään seksikkäänä ja atleettisena. Niin kovasti kuin Ratigan halusikin, hän ei kuitenkaan tuntenut aiemmin mainittujen tuntemusten lisäksi yhtään mitään. Kipu ei ollut niin suuri kuin aiemmin ja muutenkin hänestä tuntui mukavammalta, mutta muuta hän ei sitten tuntenutkaan. Ei ainakaan minkäänlaista kiihottuneisuutta, kuten luulisi naisen tällaisessa tilanteessa tuntevan. Mutta Ratigan ei ollutkaan nainen, joten ehkä se johtuikin siitä._

_Tilannetta jatkui aikansa ja lopulta Ratigan tunsi kuinka hänen suoleensa purkautui jotakin, jotakin tahmeaa ja lämmintä. Rotta irvisti, tietämättä olisiko hänen pitänyt olla raivoissaan vai olisiko tuohon pitänyt suhtautua kuin se olisi ollut kuvottavaa. Järin mukavalta se ei ainakaan tuntunut, kun Basil noin vain varoittamatta purkautui sisään._

"_Eikö jo vaihdettaisi osia?" Ratigan kysyi ja Basil saattoi kuulla selvää turhautumista Ratiganin äänestä. Tällainen alistuvassa asemassa oleminen ei vain ollut Ratigania varten, ei alkuunkaan._

"_Hyvä on. Vaihdetaan paikkoja." Basil myöntyi ja meni nyt itse puolestaan makaamaan penkille, kun taas Ratigan tuli nyt Basilin päälle. Vasta Basilin yläpuolella ollessaan, Ratigan tuntui todella tajuavan, kuinka pieni Basil oli häneen verrattuna ja kieltämättä myös Basil näytti säikähtäneeltä tajutessaan nyt heidän kokoeronsa paremmin kuin hyvin._

_Nielaisten ja hieman epäröiden, Ratigan nosti nyt puolestaan Basilia hieman lantiosta ylöspäin ja varovasti alkoi työntyä Basilin sisään. Hiiri ähkäisi, osin kivusta ja osin jännityksestä, jota Ratigan kuitenkin koetti parhaansa mukaan lievittää koskettelemalla ja hyväilemällä, kuten Basil oli tehnyt hänelle hetki sitten. Kokoerosta ei kuitenkaan päässyt mihinkään, vaan se vaikutti joka suhteessa. Myös siinä, että Ratiganilla yksinkertaisesti oli isommat vehkeet jalkojen välissä kuin Basililla, joka oli vähintäänkin päätä lyhyempi kuin hän._

_Tästä Ratiganin oli pakko myöntää, että hän nautti enemmän. Työnnyttyään lopulta Basilin pohjaan asti, rotta vetäytyi ulospäin ja aloitti hitaat työnnöt, jotta Basil ehtisi tottua tunteeseen. Hitaasti Basilin tuskaiset ähkäisyt muuttuivatkin huohotukseksi ja tilanne muuttui kummallekin mukavammaksi. Basilin huohotus ja Ratiganin satunnaiset murahdukset olivat ainoat äänet jotka rikkoivat hiljaisuuden ja nekin äänet olivat mahdollisimman hiljaisia, ettei siivooja tai joku muu pukuhuoneen ulkopuolella mahdollisesti liikkuva henkilö kuulisi heitä._

"_Basil, voitko kääntyä toisinpäin?" Ratigan ehdotti lopulta. Niin kovasti kuin hän tästä nauttikin, hänen oli keksittävä jotain muuta voidakseen itse laueta samalla tavoin kuin Basil. Ehkä asiaa auttaisi tällainen asennon vaihdos. Basil katsoi epäröiden Ratigania, mutta lopulta suostui kääntymään Ratiganin eteen, kontalleen. Kauaa siinä ei mennytkään, kun Ratigan oli työntynyt jälleen Basilin sisään ja teki rauhallisia työntöjä, tietenkin tahtia koko ajan nopeuttaen. Kummankin jyrsijän hengitys kiihtyi hiljakseen, kunnes Ratigan tunsi lastinsa lähtevän liikkeelle. Nautinnollisesti huokaisten, Ratigan antoi itsensä purkautua._

Ratigan hätkähti hereille sängyllään ja katsoi säikähtäneenä seinää edessään. Kaikista maailman unista, hänen oli pitänyt nähdä juuri tuo? Se nimenomainen tapahtuma, jota hän ei olisi halunnut muistella, mutta jota hän kuitenkin niin kaipasi. Hän halusi tehdä sen uudestaan, mutta vain Basilin kanssa. Kukaan muu ei yksinkertaisesti kykenisi antamaan Ratiganille samanlaista tyydytystä. Hitaasti, Ratigan nousi sängyltä ja laahusti takaisin ikkunan ääreen. Oli vielä keskiyö, eikä hän ollut ehtinyt kovinkaan kauan nukkua. Pian voisi yrittää uudestaan nukahtaa ja toivon mukaan paremmalla menestyksellä. Ratigan ei kyennyt kuitenkaan unohtamaan tuota kauan sitten tapahtunutta. Hän ei voinut unohtaa päivää, jolloin oli rakastunut Bakerkadun Basiliin. Samalla hänen sisintään riipaisi, kun hän muisteli päivää, jolloin hänen ja Basilin tiet olivat eronneet ja heistä oli tullut vihamiehiä. Raskaasti huokaisten, Ratigan käpertyi takaisin sänkyynsä. Ehkä hän vielä jonain päivänä saisi Basilin omakseen ja voisi vakuuttaa hiiren siitä, että he kuuluivat yhteen.


End file.
